Anahita
' Anahita Benin' is a minor river goddess and the manifestation of Benin Falls, Nyasa. Her domains are Knowledge, Magic, Nobility, Travel, Water, and War; her portfolio includes rivers, with secondary interests in fertility, commerce, and victory in battle. Her followers are a religious minority in Nyasa, but a tolerated one. She has an elder sister, Anahita Nubia, a goddess of fresh water who controls the Nubian Sea. Her relationship with Haverstad, a super-river to the east, is unclear. Her holy day, the Day of the Waters, occurs on May 21st and is celebrated by swimming and diving. It is traditional to sacrifice fire-making tools, pearls, and holy water. Anahita married the mortal Hannibal Maloch after he visited her town and she was impressed by his love of water. They have a daughter, Leilah Maloch, who was raised by her father and then sent to The Caltris School at a young age. Anahita sends Leilah visions of the near future which come in the form of dreams. The Anahitaphone In addition to revealing information about the future to her daughter, Anahita also answers three yes or no questions per day that Leilah sends her. Her standard answers are "Yes", "No", or "I don't know," but she sometimes fails to answer if there is a syntax error in the question or if she'd already provided the relevant information, for example in a dream. While she is a divine being, Anahita's knowledge is limited. She can answer general questions and some secret knowledge -- for example, she was able to confirm which of the dials on Marcus Fairlan's safe were correct. She's a lot more likely to be able to answer questions about anything that took place on a river, the ocean, or a similar body of water. Notable Worshipers *Her daughter, who is currently the Chief Tactical Officer of Bona Fortuna, Inc. In Eon From the beginning of Season Ten until the Awakening, Anahita sent messages to her daughter indicating that she was in dire trouble. After questioning by her daughter, she has indicated that she is not at her normal location, that she is somehow timeshifted, other gods are also threatened, this is all linked to the Baetyl, her powers/freedoms are being restricted, she is in danger of loss of existence, and she has been attacked within the past week. During the approach to Bisau, Leilah stopped receiving prophetic dreams. Like all other gods, Anahita was presumably either killed or cut off permanently from the Prime during the Awakening. Leilah's holy symbol was nonfunctional, she received no spells, and her prayers were not answered. When the party traveled back in time to stop the Awakening, Anahita seemed to know what was going on, and sent her husband to meet the party. She gave advice to Leilah before her battle with Orcus, and answered "Yes" to Leilah's question "Is this how things were meant to end?" After the party defeated Orcas's shade on the Prime, Anahita gave them shelter behind her waterfall. She allowed the party to use her sacred gazing pool, which gives visions of what the viewer "needs to see". Category:Deities Category:Nyasa Category:Eon Mythos Category:Deities